This invention is generally directed to a novel belt pack system for carrying items, such as a pair of shoes or the like, a shirt, keys, cassette tape players, a water bottle, etc. More particularly, the invention contemplates a belt pack system which can have a carrier for holding a water bottle (herein "water bottle carrier"), a carrier for carrying a cassette tape player or the like (herein "cassette tape player carrier") and/or a fold-up bag selectively attached to an adjustable length belt which, when worn, encircles a wearer's waist. An adjustable length, three-point stabilizer strap arrangement is attached to each side of the pack and the belt for providing stability to the system. The belt has a quick release fastener material on a surface thereof and the water bottle carrier, the cassette tape player carrier and the fold-up bag each have complimentary fastener material thereon for attachment to the belt. Such fastener material may be known as hook and loop material commercially available under the trademark Velcro.RTM. or other means such as snaps and the like. Alternatively, the items may be attached to other straps on the system. The fold-up bag, when detached from the belt and unfolded, is large enough to hold a pair of in-line skates, ski boots or the like.
In-line skating and skiing have become increasingly popular in the United States and around the world. A problem that arises with in-line skating or skiing is that most stores, restaurants and the like will not allow a patron to wear in-line skates or ski boots on the premises. Thus, a skater or skier must carry his or her shoes with them if they intend on patronizing the store or restaurant so that they can change into shoes before entering the premises.
In order to carry their shoes, skaters and skiers sometimes wear a backpack which has straps that encircle their shoulders. The backpack usually sits relatively high up on their back and can cause balance problems for the skater or skier, especially a novice. Furthermore, the backpack tends to restrict the wearer's arm movements and can easily slip off of their shoulders unless the straps are firmly tightened therearound.
The present invention presents a novel belt pack system that securely fits around a wearer's waist and fits snugly against the small of the back of the wearer. The belt pack of the present invention overcomes or minimizes problems found in or inherent in the prior art as well as presenting several advantages over the prior art as discussed herein.